


Tu amor esta impreso en mi alma

by epifaniax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¿Hice algo malo?” pregunta mirando a Anna, porque tiene que haber una respuesta para todo lo que le está pasando, para explicar porque Castiel no podía recordar, porque podía comer, dormir y soñar siendo aun un ángel del señor.“Sí” responde “pero era lo necesario, y es todo lo que importa” respira.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Tu amor esta impreso en mi alma

Si tenía que dar una explicación al respecto diría que son sueños, pero los ángeles no soñaban, o al menos eso le habían dicho sus hermanos cuando Castiel abrió sus ojos y los encontró a su lado. Había un hombre, lo había dibujado decenas de veces grabándolo con papel y lápiz en cada hoja y cuaderno que encontraba. Tenia ojos verdes, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Tenía una cara seria, una feliz…una cruel, lo dibujo todo, sus ojos enojados y tristes mirándolo, suave observando algo a un costado, sus manos, su rostro, sabía exactamente el patrón de sus pecas como si Castiel alguna vez las haya el mismo colocado. Luego vinieron otras cosas, pensamientos aquí y allá sobre objetos y acciones que lo confundieron y asustaron. En algún momento miraría la corteza del pan y pensaría que no se la comería. Que prefería las tartas, las hamburguesas y la comida calórica a las verduras. Que las películas románticas eran películas “para chicas”, que Castiel era Cass, con un tono suave y cercano totalmente diferente al de sus hermanos.

Seguramente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, hundiéndose cada día más en un mundo imaginario de momentos que no podía recordar y, sin embargo, en esos instantes, podía sentirlo todo. El miedo, el dolor, el alivio, la ternura, el amor.

Quizás fue por eso que Anna lo miro con una expresión adolorida cuando le pidió que le enseñara a cocinar una tarta.

No recordaba nada antes de ser sacado del vacío, pero a veces sentía un extraño complejo de culpa y pensaba que quizás, había perdido la memoria debido a que había hecho algo malo. Tenía cierto sentido en realidad, después de todo de entre sus hermanos era el único que parecía roto, así que cuando una tarde, sentado en la entrada de la casa, le pregunto a Gabriel si había cometido algún pecado, simplemente tuvo que aferrarse a si mismo y tragar cuando sus ojos dorados lo miraron cálidos y adoloridos respirando que había “amado demasiado”.

Al menos no es como si hubiese prendido fuego al cielo. Amar no podía ser tan malo.

O quizás sí.

De todas maneras, Castiel nunca lo busco porque ¿qué caso tenía hacerlo? No podía simplemente buscar a un hombre con el que soñaba y decirle te llevo dibujando durante meses, ten te hice una tarta porque se que te gustan. Era imposible que existiera ¿verdad?

Balthazar le dijo que sí.

Sin embargo, entre sus días tranquilos y sus noches soñadoras habían cosas que a Castiel lo perseguían. La oscuridad, era un enemigo que hacía a su corazón alterarse y a sus manos sudar por lo que los primeros días pondría una vela junto a su cama para ser reemplazada por una pequeña lampara. Nadie más tenía un problema con ello, aunque Samandriel parecía tener una cierta aversión a los demonios, mirando hacia todos lados nervioso cuando alguien mencionaba algo, pero en si era un ángel bastante tímido así que Castiel no pensaba mucho el tema. Él seguía siendo el más extraño de todos en su hogar, no solo se refiere a su condición, o a sus sentidos, sino al hecho de que se ha transformado en algo bastante común ver a ángeles extraños, con una composición distinta a él y a sus hermanos (mucho más brillante), mirándolo con atención, sobre todo sorpresa o admiración, siempre desde la lejanía con una distancia que nadie parecía tener permitido cruzar.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabía, pero sin duda alguna su descripción de extraño no calzo con el peculiar hombre que empujaba un coche con dos niños idénticos y lo saludo con un abrazo frente a la mirada en pánico de Gabriel.

“¡Santo cielo! Estas bien” diría separándose de Castiel para mirarlo mejor “estoy tan feliz, no tienes idea de todo lo que ocurrido ¿Por qué no me avisaron?” pregunta sin esperar una respuesta ya que su teléfono suena y Gabriel se cola presentadose como su hermano y que Castiel tenía algunas cosas urgentes que atender por lo que debían partir.

El hombre volvió a abrazarlo, golpeando su espalda con cariño sin nunca dejar de sonreír y se sintió…bien.

“¿Quién era él?” pregunta de camino a la residencia.

“Oh, un conocido antiguo”

“¿De antes del vacío?”

Gabriel hace un sonido de afirmación y no vuelven a discutir el tema.

La próxima vez que Castiel ve a una persona desconocida este intenta apuñalarlo.

Está bien, quizás sí hizo algo malo, algo muy malo porque ir a comprar a la tienda de dos calles de la casa, es decir más lejos de lo necesario porque necesita un momento sin la mirada demasiada atenta de sus hermanos fue algo cruel y el cielo lo esta castigando, pero volviendo al punto, estaba en proceso de elegir si debía llevar fresas o manzanas para su próxima tarta (estaba mejorando, aunque en su opinión aun no llegaba al punto culmine) cuando al salir de esta un hombre (demasiado alto y no está exagerando) comenzó a seguirlo.

No estaba en pánico, Castiel no entra en pánico, según palabras de Balthazar comando ejércitos en el cielo así que no tenía porque estar asustado, así que tomo una respiración profunda, se metió a un callejón, pegándose a la pared y materializando su espada de ángel justo a tiempo que el hombre alto dobla por lo que Castiel intenta inmovilizarlo, pero se le zafa de las manos sacando un cuchillo y escupiéndole en la cara que era un maldito hijo de perra por usar ese cuerpo.

Castiel le frunce el ceño en shock.

Dios, sabía que Gabriel debía de estar mintiendo.

Intenta acuchillarlo, pero se agacha por debajo de su brazo sosteniendo este, girándolo en un ángulo extraño hasta que escucha el hueso crujir y el grito de dolor para levantar su brazo con intensiones de acuchillarlo justo a tiempo que algo en su visión parpadea de manera dolorosa. En el momento que todo se aclara esta el hombre tirado en el suelo inconsciente, y su espada se encuentra agarrada por el mango. Lo tuvo que haber noqueado.

Ahora no es un ladrón, ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza robar algo, pero se agacha buscando en sus bolsillos, sacando su billetera junto a su celular con fines de prevenir un próximo ataque, para dejarlo allí tirado y marcharse de regreso a su hogar lo más rápido posible.

Cree que su nombre es Samuel Winchester, ¿y por que no esta seguro? Pues porque encuentra más de tres identificaciones con diferentes nombres que lo hacen tragar preocupado y dejarlos a un lado para registrar el resto, tiene un pase para algunas librerías, varias tarjetas de presentación como FBI, periodista, medico, policía y Castiel dejo de revisarla cuando se puso más nervioso. No era tonto, había visto muchas películas con Gabriel sobre personas falsificando su identidad, pero no creyó que algún día se toparía con alguien así. Esta a punto de dejar esto directo a la basura cuando algo metido, muy profundamente, en uno de los bolsillos llama su atención.

Hay dos fotografías, la primera del hombre con una mujer de cabello oscuro, están muy cerca, abrazados, deben ser cercanos sin embargo no es esta foto la que lo pone mal, no, es la segunda, donde sale ese hombre acompañado de alguien más, específicamente la persona que ha estado persiguiendo a Castiel desde que abrió sus ojos por primera vez después de escapar del vacío.

“¿Pero qué…?” murmura mirándola atentamente.

No es una opción detenerse cuando ya esta de camino a la habitación de Balthazar, algo dentro de él corre desenfrenado por lo que ni siquiera se molesta en tocar, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida para dejar la fotografía con un golpe brusco de su palma en el escrito de su hermano.

“Me dijiste que no existía” suelta entre dientes.

Los ojos de Balthazar viajan rápido a la foto, ni siquiera deteniéndose lo suficiente como para volver a mirarlo y lanzarse una sonrisa divertida.

“¿Qué puedo decir, Cassie? Tiene un excelente parecido”

“Es él” suelta Castiel decidido y enojado.

Balthazar inclina su cabeza.

“Se ve algo joven al tuyo”

“Es él”

“¿A sí? ¿y me puedes decir como lo sabes? Ni siquiera lo conoces-”

“Lo he dibujado. Son iguales, tú lo has visto” interrumpe y Balthazar mira frustrado la fotografía tomándola entre sus manos.

El silencio nunca ha sido incomodo con sus hermanos, ellos no lo permiten, siempre hay un comentario divertido o fuera de lugar que aligera el ánimo, pero aquí, el silencio es sofocante.

“Su nombre es Dean Winchester” informa Balthazar y las cejas de Castiel se levantan sorprendidas de tal información mientras hace eco del nombre en su lengua “es un cazador de monstruos”

Castiel frunce el ceño confundido, teniendo un presentimiento.

“Ellos…los Winchester” comienza mirando la fotografía, pensando, tratando de alcanzar ese recuerdo que se asoma por un costado “eran las vasijas de Michael y Lucifer-”

“Destinados a batallar en el apocalipsis, sí” confirma suspirando

“¿Por qué me mentiste?” pregunta con decepción y la mirada de su hermano se vuelve adolorida, dejando la foto en su escritorio, poniéndose de pie para pasearse por el cuarto.

“¿Por qué te mentí?, bueno, por el mismo motivo por el que todos aquí no te hemos dicho mucho Cassie, porque queremos cuidarte. Porque Dean Winchester no es epitome del príncipe azul, aunque algunos intenten romantizarlo, ha hecho daño, y te puede hacer daño y créeme, Cassie, si hay alguien que merece vivir feliz y tranquilo eres tú” le apunta a su pecho con un dedo, tomando la fotografía entre sus dedos, alejándola de Castiel cuando intento tomarla “¿Dónde la encontraste?” pregunta girándola, pero Castiel guarda silencio mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrado.

Dean Winchester es un cazador, no de seres humanos, obviamente, sino de monstruos y ¿Qué eran los monstruos? Pues todo ser diferente a él, por ende, Castiel era la definición de uno y sus hermanos también.

“¿Quién es Sam Winchester?”

Balthazar tararea despreocupado moviendo su cabeza.

“Su hermano, menor, por cierto, del cual es MUY codependiente y sobreprotector” informa y el corazón de Castiel se detiene.

Mierda.

“Yo…pude haber noqueado a Sam Winchester hace unas horas” informa viendo los ojos de Balthazar duplicar su tamaño “el intento atacarme” trata de excusar, pero la expresión de su hermano se torna confundida preguntándole si esta seguro de ello a lo que Castiel pone los ojos en blanco indicando que intento golpearlo “me dijo que era “un maldito hijo de perra” por usar mi cuerpo” cita en el aire

La expresión de su hermano no se va, al contrario, parece ahora muy curioso, negando con la cabeza unos segundos después para tenderle la mano a Castiel que mira unos instantes para entregarle la billetera y el celular ya que es peligroso tenerlo, sobre todo si se trata de pertenencias de un cazador.

Los días pasaron y Castiel dejo de salir a la calle como si fueran a apuñarlo, autoconvenciéndose de que quizás simplemente lo confundieron con alguien más.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Una tarde que llego con Samandriel de un parque cercano para encontrar todos los signos de una batalla en la entrada, Balthazar tenía una mirada regañada y Gabriel se veía preocupado mientras Anna permanecía con un ceño fruncido contrario a su mirada cansada. No quisieron decirle nada, pero Castiel suponía que el dueño del teléfono vino a recuperarlo y que tuvieron mucha suerte de que no haya pasado a más, aunque eso no ayuda a la culpa que lo persigue como la oscuridad en el día.

“¿Hice algo malo?” pregunta mirando a Anna, porque tiene que haber una respuesta para todo lo que le está pasando, para explicar porque Castiel no podía recordar, porque podía comer, dormir y soñar siendo aun un ángel del señor.

“Sí” responde “pero era lo necesario, y es todo lo que importa” respira.

Y ambos observan como caen las hojas de los árboles por el otoño.

La primera vez que vino el hombre Castiel lo miro con recelo. Hace un tiempo hubiera estado en shock, porque ahí estaba, frente a él, tal como lo dibujo, con sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio oscuro y su tez bronceada. Era exactamente igual físicamente, pero había algo distinto, se veía cansado, como si viniera saliendo de la guerra con ojos un poco rojos y el rostro sombreado en tono tristes.

Frunciendo el ceño confundido. No entendía del todo porque estaba aquí, buscándolo a él o porque sus hermanos habían accedido a dejarlo entrar después de la última vez. Así que, dejando de mover la tierra con intensiones de convertirlo en huerto, se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las manos sin quitar la vista del hombre frente a él que lo mira tan intensamente.

“Hola…Cas…” saluda con tono bajo y suave, algo estrujado, un poco contenido.

“Hola, Dean” De vuelve Castiel con una inclinación, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por lo natural que se ha deslizado la oración entre sus labios.

\---------------------------------------------------------///----------------------------------

Dean Winchester estaba plagado de culpa, miedo y…anhelo, sentimientos que lo golpean como una pared de ladrillos en el pecho y por un motivo que desconocía, podía identificar cada expresión en su rostro, mientras cruzaba el patio con paso lento, demasiado medido, como si se estuviera conteniendo para pararse frente a Castiel quien dejó de lado su regadera y se observaron unos momentos.

El encuentro fue…incomodo. Dean lo miraría mucho, como si buscara algo, poniéndolo ansioso por lo que Castiel se encontró haciéndole preguntas, sobre como llego al lugar. Resulta su hermano Sam pensó que era “Un demonio”, indicándole que habían seguido el gps de su teléfono (el que robo Castiel) y con un poco de magia habían encontrado este lugar.

“Yo…” sonríe de manera dolora “bueno, solo vine aquí porque pensé que alguien había atacado a Sam” comienza, tragando de manera dura para soltar una risa nerviosa, pasándose la mano por la nuca en un movimiento que hace a la mente de Castiel le susurre un “está nervioso” que lo perturba, porque no hay razón para que él sepa eso ¿o sí? “y yo…” suspira “olvídalo” suelta mirándolo con una suavidad que le quita el aliento.

Quizás Castiel está enfermo, pero los ángeles no se enferman ¿verdad?

“¿No nos conocíamos antes?”

Dean sonríe duro, parece haber salido de una guerra.

“…No”

Extraño…

Después de aquella visita creyó firmemente que no volvería a verlo, después de todo según lo que algunos de sus hermanos se dignaron a contarle Dean Winchester era alguien importante y muy problemático, al parecer la palabra “no” no existía en su diccionario, así que no tendría motivos para concentrarse en un pobre ángel con amnesia recién salido del vacío con interés en la jardinería. Pero se equivocó, porque Dean vuelve, esta vez encontrando a Castiel llevando unos sacos de abono al interior, y el hombre de cuarenta y un años no duda en correr a apoyarlo, aunque Castiel insiste en que puede hacerlo por su cuenta, echándose uno al hombro escondiendo una mueca de dolor, arrugar la nariz y le ruega que le diga que no es lo que él cree que es.

“¿Si te refieres a abono para las plantas? lo es, Dean” informa demasiado complacido para entenderlo, viendo al hombre arrugar la nariz con asco y, aun así, seguir ayudándole a llevar el resto hasta que Castiel lo detiene con una mano en su hombro que lo pone tenso, como si le hubiera hecho algún daño, por lo que la quita inmediatamente preocupado disculpándose por molestarlo.

“N-no hay problema” suelta aclarándose la garganta, mirando nervioso a todos lados.

Castiel se muerde los labios.

“¿Estas herido?” pregunta y los ojos verdes de Dean se mueven rápido hacia su cara para un segundo después apartarla en…¿vergüenza?

“Yo…tuve un accidente hace poco, me empalaron” informa a lo que Castiel lo mira horrorizado recordando el termino y su uso.

“Uh…¿en la espalda?”

El rostro de Dean se vuelve tan rojo como un tomate.

“¡Po-por supuesto que en la espalda!” suelta bajando la voz al final cuando se dio cuenta que habia gritado.

“Lamento haberte ofendido, Dean” se disculpa con un breve toque de diversión por el que Dean entrecierra los ojos poniéndolos en blanco y soltando un “olvídalo”

Debería de haber preguntado antes de estirar su mano, tocar su mejilla y dejar que la gracia se extendiera por sus dedos hacia su cuerpo, sanando todo lo que pudo encontrar, tratando de aliviar su sufrimiento, sin embargo al observar como los ojos verdes se cierran apoyándose en el tacto Castiel no siente culpa, solo deseo.

“Gracias…” responde Dean, tomando su mano antes de que la retirara completamente. Acariciando sus nudillos con sus dedos, permitiéndole sentir sus callos en un gesto tan tierno que le corto la respiración.

“N-no hay problema”

Esta vez Dean no viene con las manos vacías, sacando lo que parece ser un paquete de su auto para entregárselo a Castiel con una mirada tímida que el observa confundido y preocupado.

¿Acaso se había perdido de alguna clase de fiesta?

A Gabriel le encanta pillarlo con la guardia baja.

“No sabia que había que tener regalos” comenta con una sensación de pesar en su pecho y la expresión de Dean se transforma totalmente a intentar tranquilizarlo, rascándose nuevamente la nuca y murmurar que lo vio en una tienda camino hacia aquí y se acordó de él.

Algo cálido crece en su pecho.

No sin darle las gracias por tal amable y considerado gesto, viendo las mejillas del hombre ligeramente enrojecer, lo que lo lleva a una nota mental de darle un regalo también, abre el paquete con cuidado sacando una taza con una abeja estampada y la frase de “bee adorable” que no debería de entender, porque Castiel nunca ha estado en contacto tan estrecho con una abeja, sin embargo le hace algo en su interior que se siente como si después de mucho tiempo alguien encendiera la luz y se encuentra sonriendo ligeramente, mirándola complacido ante los atentos ojos del cazador.

“¿Te gusta?”

“Me encanta” suelta mirando a Dean quien mira el suelo con una sonrisa feliz “muchas gracias, Dean”

“Pensé que te gustaría”

Aclarándose la garganta le pregunta qué planes tiene para el día, ofreciéndose a ayudarlo en construir un huerto, ya que Dean tiene experiencia construyendo cosas y un poco de madera y abono no podrá espantarlo.

Al final terminan construyendo una ligera valla al costado del jardín, donde Castiel planea plantar vegetales ya que la idea de cuidarlos y verlos crecer le encanta.

Quizás incluso puede tener una colmena de abejas. Dean le dice que podría buscarle algo de camino a casa, pero Castiel lo tranquiliza diciéndole que ya ha hecho suficiente por el hoy.

“No hay suficiente, Cas” susurra sin mirar a Castiel, con ese brillo triste en sus ojos que aprendido a identificar en tan corto tiempo.

\------------------------------------------------------///------------------------

“No entiendo que hace Dean acá” piensa en voz alta, llamando la atención de Samandriel quien lo observa unos instantes para continuar con su dibujo.

El clima ha estado agradable y Castiel ha descubierto que la luz de la mañana, aunque la odie, hace todo parecer mucho más hermoso.

“Está buscando a alguien”

“¿Aquí?” pregunta confundido. Los únicos que están aquí son Balthazar, Gabriel, Anna, Samandriel y él y tampoco es que se queden todo el tiempo, normalmente están rotando, viajando por el mundo para volver de vez en cuando a “cenas familiares” solo permaneciendo Castiel en el lugar, claro sin contar las visitas de los ángeles nuevos.

Samandriel asiente sin mirarlo.

Ambos se concentran en difuminar las sombras de los árboles, de captar el movimiento del césped.

“Es algo que aun no entiende” murmura su hermano llamando la atención de Castiel que pregunta a que se refiere “Dean, busca a un ángel, porque quiere llevarlo con él”

“¿Con él?”

“A lo que él llama su hogar”

“¿De Dean o del ángel?”

“Esa es la cuestión, Castiel” indica Samandriel deteniéndose para encontrarlo “el hogar no existe, es un concepto aferrado a ciertas condiciones, personas, posesiones, pero los ángeles no tenemos posesiones. Dean cree que el hogar será su hogar, pero no se trata de eso, sino de la persona que lo hace ser aquello”

“¿Y esa persona es…” pregunta sintiendo un dolor de cabeza en progreso.

“Alguien que no puede tenerlo, alguien que lo ama”

El corazón de Castiel parece dar un vuelco extraño y doloroso en su pecho.

“…¿Hay un ángel enamorado de Dean?”

“No seria el primero en sentirse atraído, Anna fornico con él en algún momento” informa haciendo al estomago de Castiel revolverse en un mal sentido.

“Oh…” suelta adolorido.

“Dean no ha aceptado el amor de ese ángel”

“¿Lo rechazo?”

“Creo que la omisión en suficiente respuesta” indica con simpleza.

El ceño de Castiel se frunce confundido, no entendiendo el propósito de todo esto.

“Entonces…si lo rechazo, ¿Por qué lo busca?”

Samandriel suspira cansado

“Complicaciones de humanos” informa como si Castiel debiera de entender todo con esas sencillas palabras. Su confusión debe estar escrita a un porque Samandriel se inclina ligeramente hacia él “dime, Castiel, ¿Dean tiene un hermano no? Él tendrá un día una familia ¿y Dean? Bueno, él no es esa clase de humanos que permanece sin fornicar con alguien, algún día se establecerá con otra persona, entonces ¿Dónde quedará el ángel?”

“Abandonado” las cejas de Castiel se levantan y caen con tristeza.

Era de esperar ¿no? Después de todo los humanos son criaturas sociables, y si no de vuelven sus sentimientos eso no lo hace dueño del corazón de Dean Winchester.

“No hay un hogar para él” concluye con una sensación de soledad sobre sus hombros.

Dean sigue viniendo y Castiel no se sorprende, parece la clase de hombre que nada lo detiene así que pronto ambos están sobre el suelo de madera de uno de los jardines del lugar, más específicamente el lado que Castiel denomina “el jardín de Samandriel”, haciendo coronas de flores que detuvo con su mirada en un punto detrás del cazador, llamando su atención y provocando que volteara para encontrarse con la mirada de una joven que se sonrojo avergonzada, escondiéndose sin resultados en un pilar de la mansión.

“¿Qué le pasa?” pregunta frunciendo el ceño confundido.

Castiel se encoge de hombros. No es la primera vez que ve ángeles mirándolo a escondidas.

“Es un comportamiento habitual, aunque me sorprende que haya pasado al interior de la casa, siempre los detienen en la entrada” la expresión de Dean no cambia por lo que Castiel se inclina hacia el para susurrarle conspirativamente.

La joven aun los observa nerviosa.

“Es un ángel, Dean” las cejas de Dean se levantan sorprendidas para lanzar una mirada a la chica que hace un pequeño chillido de vergüenza.

“Es un poco creepy”

“¿Creepy?”

“Siniestro” explica a lo que Castiel hace un ruido de comprensión, explicándole que no es algo fuera de común, que normalmente siempre vienen ángeles nuevos a la casa intentando colarse, pero aun así no se acercan lo suficiente.

“¿Quizás quieren vengarse o algo así?” teoriza.

“No lo creo Cass, sino no te miraría como si fueses un maldito boleto dorado a la fábrica de Willy Wonka”

Castiel inclina la cabeza confundido a lo que Dean le da una mirada horrorizada suspirando para mirar al ángel, ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad que trata de ignorar y caminar hacia ella que pega un salto y lucha por esconderse en el pilar.

“Te estamos viendo ¿te das cuenta de eso verdad?” le pregunta a la joven que se mueve nerviosa tartamudeando cosas con la mirada en suelo, levantándola un momento para mirar a Castiel de reojo quien le pregunta si quiere hacer coronas de flores.

Los ojos de la chica se abren maravillados asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente, avanzando con timidez hacia él, siempre bajo la atenta mirada del Winchester para sentarse a una distancia respetuosa y exclamar un “¡Por favor enséñeme!” agachando la cabeza hasta el piso.

Dean y él intercambian una mirada algo incomoda, aunque el cazador se recupera más rápido sonriendo divertido para empujar su hombro contra el de Castiel, casi haciéndole botar su corona, mientras le susurra un “sí, enséñale, Cas” muy juguetón.

Después de eso viene una explicación simple, en que Castiel le indica como debe de ir trenzando cada tallo, siempre asegurándose de mantener la flor intacta, tomando de vez en cuando las manos de la joven que tartamudea y salta nerviosa, coloreando sus facciones de carmín, apartando su mirada nerviosa.

“Uh…¿Cómo se hacia esto?” pregunta de repente Dean quien parece haberse olvidado de que es la tercera que ha hecho desde que se sentó con Castiel en el suelo. Detalle que elige pasar por alto solo por tener el placer de tomar sus manos guiarlas de nuevo.

“¿Puedo saber porque estabas escondida?” pregunta sin mirarla viendo por el rabillo del ojo como ella salta ligeramente nerviosa y luchando por no arruinar su arduo trabajo.

“Yo-yo” tartamudea.

Dean hace un ruido que la está esperando.

“Yo-yo” se detiene aspirando una gran bocada de aire con los ojos de Castiel y Dean confundidos (él ultimo como cuestionando su salud mental), botar el aire y mirar a Castiel y retorcerse nerviosa “Yo quería conocerlo” murmura en tono bajo, lo suficiente para que Dean tenga que inclinarse ligeramente hacia ella.

El cazador resopla divertido.

“Cass es toda una celebridad en el cielo ¿eh?”

Los ojos del ángel se abren indignados.

“¡No es solo eso!” exclama demasiado emocionada por lo que retroceden un poco de ella quien mira a Castiel nuevamente avergonzada “el señor Castiel es alguien admirable y-y único, ¡todos lo respetamos y deseamos ser como él algún día!” exclama decidida hinchando sus mejillas como un niño.

Parpadeando confundido Castiel se aclara la garganta.

“¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?”

“Amiel”

Los ojos de Dean parpadean divertidos.

“Bueno…Amiel, creo que estas exagerando un poco, sin ofender por supuesto, solo hice lo que había que hacer…creo” Explica viendo como la mirada de Amiel se relaja.

“A guarda” interrumpe Dean decidido “¿lo que había que hacer?” pregunta con un humor oscuro que hace que algo dentro de Castiel se revuelva preocupado “lo que había que hacer no era remotamente similar a eso-”

“¿Y tú como lo sabes?” pregunta Castiel frunciéndole el ceño.

“¡Porque tu-”

_¡Tú no seguiste las ordenes que di! ¿Por qué?_

“Cas” llama Dean colocando una mano en su hombro, fijándolo a tierra de donde sea que haya ido.

Llevándose una mano a su frente cierra los ojos, adolorido, su cabeza late, es como si presionaran con fuerza desde su interior.

“¿Cas?” vuelve a llamar Dean mirándolo con preocupación escrita en cada parte de su rostro, demasiado atento sus ojos verdes nunca apartan la mirada.

“Estoy bien” tranquiliza.

“Así que era verdad…” llega la voz de Amiel sorprendida a lo que la mira confundido, sentimiento que se opaca cuando ella se acerca con una expresión cada vez más curiosa, ignorando su espacio personal, provocando que Dean suelte un “ey” en advertencia.

Los ángeles son seres curiosos, sin filtro, para ellos no existen cosas como normas sociales, todo eso es una peculiaridad de la humanidad a la cual se adaptan conviviendo con ella, pero Castiel no espera que ella simplemente metiera su mano en su pecho haciéndolo sentir un dolor inimaginable, retorciéndose en el suelo para que todo a su alrededor se fuera a negro.

\------------------------------------------------///--------------------------------------------------

La primera vez que Castiel despertó en el vacío había sido un alivio, una bendición, no solo porque eso significaba que no estaba durmiendo sino porque podía hacer algo para salir, así que lo molesto una y otra y otra vez ignorando sus suplicas y negociaciones sobre como dormir seria beneficioso para su salud. No lo engañaba, algo le decía que la entidad como tantas otras solo buscaba su propio beneficio por lo que Castiel no acepto.

Sin embargo ahora, de pie ante el vacío, agotado, al borde del colapso mental, deseo poder dormir.

“¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?” le pregunta al vacío que sonríe cruel en su contra con la imagen Dean Winchester mirándolo.

“Oh, Cass-”

“No me llames así” gruñe entre diente, aunque su amenaza no llega a un buen punto cuando esta con la mejilla pegada al suelo casi deshaciéndose en este del cansancio.

El vacío le sonríe cruelmente.

“Solo estoy disfrutando de tu sufrimiento, tú sabes, nunca me dejas dormir, continúas vagando por el lugar, hablando con el resto de esos ángeles y esos Winchester solo son un dolor en mi trasero-”

“Tú no tienes trasero” interrumpe para ser ignorado.

“Pero ahora que estas aquí, y que ellos no vendrán a por ti, voy a exprimirte hasta que me ruegues, me supliques piedad. Así que no te impacientes Castiel, el tiempo aquí corre de manera totalmente diferente que en la tierra. Tendremos muchos siglos para divertirnos” promete desapareciendo entre las sombras.

No hace esfuerzos por levantarse. ¿Cuál sería el punto? Ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lo salvo a él, salvo a Jack, esperaba que ambos pudieran vivir su vida tranquilos en la tierra, aun si Castiel no podía vivir para verlo. Así que cerro sus ojos de la negrura de este mundo. Sabía que no podría olvidar, dormirse, pero lo intento, al menos para despejar su mente.

Aceptar su destino.

Y cuando creyó que el mundo lo había olvidado, el vacío ya no estaba vacío.

“Castiel” llamo una voz entre la nada que ya no era nada “Castiel, escúchame, Castiel” rogo y los ojos de Castiel se abrieron, levantando su torso, permaneciendo de rodillas, para mirar hacia arriba, donde el sol acariciaba su rostro “yo, como tu hijo y ahora tu padre. Y te anuncio bendecido entre todos los ángeles de mi reino”

Cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar, pronuncio como hace cientos de años atrás de pie ante la tierra, el mar, y el cielo un juramento.

\-----------------------------------------------////-----------------------------------------

Despertar fue doloroso, como si algo dentro de él ardiera al respirar, podía escuchar el ruido alrededor, sentir las manos grandes y pesadas en sus hombros manteniéndolo en control.

Fue mucho más preferible volver a dormir de nuevo.

\-----------------------------------------------////---------------------------------------------

Una vez, cuando Castiel camino en la tierra, en tiempos en que todo era mucho más simple y a la vez difícil, vio como una joven huía de la guerra llevando entre sus manos solamente una pequeña muñeca. No había más, nada de oro, ropa o joyas, y pensó que eso era la base de todo lo que se considera humano. El sentimiento perteneciente a algo, aunque sea material, asociado a las experiencias que los definieron en algún momento.

Quizás no lloro por ella cuando el soldado del bando contrario la tiro al suelo y la pisoteo con su caballo, pero algo dentro de él se agito en aquel entonces.

Sus experiencias, infinitas, incomprensibles para la mente humana, no podían grabarse en su cuerpo ahora de carne y en sus ojos demasiado mortales, él nunca lo vería, y a veces se preguntaba si obtendría algo de su respeto si le permitiera obsérvalo, aunque sea un minuto de toda su existencia.

Así que cuando abrió sus ojos con una nueva perspectiva se preguntó, si le dieran otra vez la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿lo haría?

“No lo entiendo” pronuncio mirando al cielo. Deseando que Jack bajara de entre las nubes a responder sus cuestionamientos.

El había hecho tantas cosas malas, si Dean tenía razón en algo era que no importaba cuanto Castiel lo intentara siempre terminaba haciendo algo, creando algo ¿acaso no quería tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿entonces porque siempre dañaba tanto a los que le importaba?

“¿Por qué?” pregunta mirando hacia el cielo.

No lo entendía.

La presencia en su interior latía, aun pequeña, pero fuerte.

Un alma.

Un alma humana para algo que nunca debió poseer una.

Esa fue su bendición, pero no se sentía merecedor.

Una pieza mas encajando en el gran rompecabezas de su vida y Castiel se preguntaba el para qué. ¿Para qué darle un alma? ¿Por qué no dársela a otro ángel? Uno más puro como Samandriel o mucho más valiente como Gabriel, ¿Qué querían que hiciera con ella? Anna lo miraba como si esperara que el guiara el camino, que diera nuevas órdenes, pero no había una llamada desde el cielo. Lo intento, desde que despertó, intento llegar a él, pero parecían que querían mantenerlo en la tierra.

¿Y Dean?

¿Qué hacía Dean visitándolo? ¿acaso no estaba enojado con él? ¿no sentía repudio por Castiel? Después de todo dijo que nunca se habían visto y sin embargo se seguían encontrando.

_“Está buscando a alguien”_

_“Dean, busca a un ángel, porque quiere llevarlo con él”_

_“¿Con él?”_

_“A lo que él llama su hogar”_

_“¿De Dean o del ángel?”_

_“Esa es la cuestión, Castiel” indica Samandriel deteniéndose para encontrarlo._

“No hay un hogar…” murmura con tristeza.

Confundido y asustado permaneció encerrado, simplemente mirando las nubes transitar y nadie se opuso a ello, esperando pacientemente a Castiel eligiera abrirse a los demás. Un día tras otro, y cuando un bullicio recorrió la casa con la voz de Anna gritando que no pasara, se puso de pie y espero a que Dean entrara con paso firme deteniéndose repentinamente incomodo en la entrada.

“Me dijeron que tus recuerdos volvieron” comenta después de unos segundos.

Castiel se cruza de brazos incómodo.

“Bueno…aún tengo algunos espacios en blanco, pero creo que tienen que ver más con mi nuevo encuentro con el vacío…” informa mirando el suelo.

“Ah” suelta Dean y todo se vuelve nuevamente en silencio, roto por Castiel suspirando cansado.

“¿Qué haces aquí, Dean?” pregunta viendo el rostro de Dean contraerse confundido con cientos de emociones pasando de un segundo a otro.

“Bu-bueno, vengo por ti”

“¿Por mí?”

“¡Por supuesto! Para irnos al bunker” suelta con dureza y la cabeza de Castiel se inclina confundida, mirando al cazador unos segundos, viendo a Dean tragar expectante.

“¿Por qué?”

“¿Por qué qué?” repite Dean confundido.

“¿Has venido todo este tiempo aquí para llevarme al bunker, Dean?” Dean asiente “¿con Sam?” pregunta recibiendo un “¡Por supuesto!” para seguir “¿con Eileen?” otra vez un asentimiento.

Guarda silencio.

Volver al bunker. Con los Winchester, la familia que siempre considero como suya.

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Parece que ha estado mucho tiempo en silencio porque Dean comienza a balbucear, soltando ideas sobre guardar sus pertenencias para meterlas en baby, que podrían decorar su habitación ya que aun parece que nadie viviera allí y como Sam estará feliz de verlo.

“Estoy asustado” confiesa, deteniendo la charla del cazador que se congela y voltea lento a mirarlo como si fuese imposible que Castiel se asustara. Los ojos verdes lo miran con atención y se obliga a intentar calmar su corazón traidor que hace que el aire sea difícil aspirar cuando Dean se acerca suavemente hacia él manteniendo la distancia.

“¿Cass?”

Castiel parpadea apartando la mirada para fijarla en el jardín, allí, donde ambos plantaron vegetales.

“Estoy preocupado por el futuro”

Los labios de Dean se curvan en una expresión burlona y confundida balbuceando que no tiene nada de que preocuparse por el futuro porque Chuck ya no está al mando.

“No me preocupa Chuck” informa “bueno, quizás…ahora que lo pienso me pregunto si Jack está bien-”

“Jack debe estar bien, es Dios después de todo-”

“Tiene 3 años”

Dean hace una mueca.

“Sí, no me lo recuerdes que me dan ganas de beber una botella de tequila” pide nervioso.

“Aun así, volviendo al punto, no hablaba de eso” recuerda y Dean lo mira confundido, un poco frustrado de Castiel no esté empacando aún.

“Yo…no se que papel juego en el futuro, en el bunker” indica nervioso.

El ceño de Dean se frunce.

“Tú eres nuestra familia”

“No soy tu sangre, Dean” indica y el cazador hace una mueca de asco que confunde a Castiel, comentando que es verdad en un tono agradecido.

“…Pero eres nuestro amigo…” suelta Dean en esa frase que ha escuchado por más de diez años.

Se repite que debe sentir agradecido por eso, pero no es verdad, se siente poco, Castiel quiere más y eso lo mantiene pegado al piso.

“Pero soy un ángel, no soy un humano, no envejeceré, no enfermare, ni siquiera debería de morir. Habrá un momento, en que quizás Sam se vaya” Dean abre la boca para decir algo, pero Castiel continua “quizás algún día encuentre a alguien, cree una familia, tú quieres que él tenga una familia”

Dean levanta las manos concediéndole el punto, pero preguntando que cual es el fin de todo esto.

“El fin, Dean. Es que algún día me quedare solo” informa con dolor y la expresión relajada del cazador cae como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

“¿De qué mierda estás hablando?”

Castiel se mueve nervioso.

“Quiero decir, que tú-tú algún día, no sé, vas a encontrar a alguien” dice con un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho “y no me querrás entre medio, voy a estorbar, te estorbare Dean” confiesa aterrorizado y mirando el dolor en sus ojos como si quisiera llorar en cualquier momento, y está bien, Castiel siente que también podría llorar.

Pasándose una mano por el rostro, llevando la otra a su cadera, Dean respira cansado.

Quizás Castiel debería de volver al cielo, quedarse con sus hermanos o simplemente dejarlos, cortar de una vez lo inevitable, salvar el poco corazón que le queda. Porque esta seguro que no podría soportarlo, verlo, y es egoísta y oscuro y se siente tan sucio, pero lo ama, y ese amor lo terminara dañando.

“Cas” respira Dean caminando hacia él, manteniendo aun así una pequeña y dolorosa distancia, levantando sus manos como si quisiera explicar algo o tomar el rostro de Castiel entre ellas, sin embargo se detiene mirando a Castiel a los ojos, viendo al parecer todo el miedo que recorre su alma y nunca se ha sentido tan expuesto a alguien.

Verlo bajar los brazos, dar un paso atrás, aun mirándolo, frotarse el rostro y salir sin ninguna explicación más al respecto llevándose algo que Castiel extraño apenas lo perdió de vista lo hizo respirar profundo para tratar de mantenerse armado.

¿Eso fue todo?

¿Ese fue su adiós?

Dean no volvió esa tarde, ni esa semana y Castiel lucho día a día por no mirar por la ventana buscando su figura con el corazón en la garganta y la esperanza colgando de un hilo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía de aceptarlo, que era lo mejor para ambos. Dean no tendría que aguantar su enamoramiento y Castiel evitaría verlo con otra persona.

¿Entonces por qué aun le dolía tanto?

Con sus recuerdos de vuelta comenzó a recibir a los nuevos ángeles, hablando con ellos, tratando de guiarlos con consejos en el día mientras que en la noche acompañaría a sus hermanos a misiones o visitas a lugares interesantes que se sentían demasiado vacíos para la sonrisa enorme que Gabriel mostraba en su rostro.

La próxima vez que se vio a Dean fue cuando este cruzo la puerta decido, vacilando en su andar cuando se dio cuenta de Castiel de pie al final de pasillo, para finalmente caer en un paso tímido, casi asustado, comenzando a hacer muecas con sus labios, mordiéndolos, apretándolos mientras Castiel lo observaba hasta que murmuro algo tan bajo que no pudo escucharlo.

“¿Perdón?” pregunta confundido.

Dean toma una respiración profunda, hinchando todo su pecho, tensando aún más su postura, dando pequeños saltos en sus piernas.

Todo en el gritaba nervios.

“Cásate conmigo” pide y las cejas de Castiel se disparan.

“¡¿Perdón?!” repite con ojos grandes.

El rostro del Winchester enrojece como nunca antes Castiel había visto.

“Demonios, Cas” se queja entre dientes, pero Castiel aun está en shock frunciendo el ceño y parpadeando rápido sin comprender como han llegado a esto.

“Es que-” parpadea “creo-creo que escuche mal” suelta nervioso.

Dean se muerde el labio mirando al suelo, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos y Castiel finge no pensar que está jugueteando con algo.

“¡NO!, no escuchaste mal” inhala profundo “tu dijiste que estabas preocupado de que te abandonara por alguien más, así que…te estoy dando un seguro Winchester”

“¡Eso ni siquiera existe, Dean!” exclama Castiel nervioso.

Los hombros de Dean se tensan, el sonrojo no baja, aunque Castiel también siente la cara caliente.

“Bu-bueno lo estoy inventando sobre la marcha ¿feliz?”

“NO”

Dean estira los brazos con los ojos bien abiertos como exclamando un “¿Qué más quieres?”

“¡N-no puedes simplemente llegar y-y proponerme matrimonio por lo que dije!”

“¡¿Por qué no?!” exclama Dean al igual de nervioso que él.

“¡Porque es algo serio, Dean!”

“¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?!, maldita sea Cas, claro que sé lo es que un jodido matrimonio”

Esto es ridículo.

Castiel suspira frotándose el entrecejo.

Necesita calmarse.

“No estoy para esto” gruñe entre dientes enojado para ignorar a Dean y pasar por un lado intentando alejarse aun cuando el otro hombre lo llama.

“Cas, maldición ¿puedes voltearte?”

Harto de todo esto Castiel voltea con intenciones de echar a Dean de una vez por todas para detenerse en shock. Dean Winchester está sobre una rodilla. La vista simplemente le apretaba el corazón de dolor. No era correcto, sabia que el cazador prefería el género femenino sobre el masculino.

“Dean, no hagas esto” pide viendo destellar algo en los ojos del Winchester.

“Es curioso, yo dije lo mismo hace un tiempo”

Castiel no necesita recordar ese momento.

Suspirando se pone de pie, el apoyo en su rodilla es más que el habitual y Castiel quiere estirar su mano y frotar la zona que provoca incomodidad, pero en cambio se mantiene en pie, consiguiendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

“Yo…no soy bueno para estas cosas…pero tú lo sabes, y pensé…todos esos discursos, porque tú disté un discurso y joder fue un buen discurso lo tuve grabado día a día en-”

“Dean-”

“Es en serio, Cass” asegura “quizás nunca te lo han dicho, probablemente debería, y lo estoy haciendo ahora, pero cuando te vas las cosas no van bien” pronuncia remarcando las ultimas palabras, fijando a Castiel con su mirada para inhalar “a Sammy quizás sí” se encoge de hombros “pero yo- no sé, es como- como si toda la luz se apagara ¡y no soy feliz Cass, ¡lo intente!, yo- cazo menos, postule algunos trabajos de mecánico, pero no tenían sentido y termine empalado a una viga en una misión que hacía desde que tenia veinticuatro años” informa y obteniendo una mirada preocupada de Castiel lo que lo lleva a mirar el piso avergonzado y nervioso “sé que no te trate bien” sonríe a medias “hubieron tantas cosas que pude hacer…” piensa en voz alta, con sus ojos perdidos en un viaje al parecer doloroso que hace a Castiel estirar su mano y ponerla sobre su antebrazo, intentando, como siempre ser ese cable a tierra de este imperfecto y maravilloso humano “Cuando nos enteramos de que estabas aquí Sam intento convencerme que quizás era lo mejor no presionar, y lo pensé, seriamente lo pensé, pero no puedo dormir sabiendo que estas en una parte totalmente alejado de mí. No eres el único que cambio, tú me cambiaste, amigo literalmente el año antes de irme al pozo viví la vida loca, si lo dudas puedes preguntarle a Sam, y- y de repente llegaste tu versión terminator y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza” acusa para bajar el tono de voz como si estuviera diciendo algún secreto “lo que trato de decir…es que soy un imbécil, pero soy un imbécil mejor contigo a mi lado, y-y te quiero…puedes tenerme Cass” susurra con el aliento acariciando los labios de Castiel, con sus ojos verdes mirándolo, cerrándose al mundo cuando Dean Winchester lo besa casta y suavemente, deteniendo el tiempo, envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura y derritiéndose cuando Castiel se aferra a su cuello.

Separándose, aun manteniendo un ligero contacto, Dean murmura un “cásate conmigo, Castiel” contra sus labios depositando un beso rápido cuando llama el nombre del cazador, repitiendo nuevamente la solicitud mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Castiel sin nunca aliviar el agarre.

Aquí, solo los dos, abrazos casi uno, el mundo se siente completo.

“Sí…” susurra Castiel viendo una sonrisa romper su rostro “sí, me casare contigo, Dean Winchester” repite sintiendo como el agarre sobre su cuerpo se prieta “y si mi eres infiel juro que te de volveré del infierno de donde te saque” amenaza haciendo a Dean carcajear divertido, inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, murmurando algo sobre que Rowena no lo dejaría vivir en paz.

\---------------------------------------------///--------------------------------------

“Un alma humana” informa dejando sus maletas en el impala.

Dean levanta las cejas hacia él.

“Aguarda, ¿no que los ángeles no tenían alma?” pregunta a lo que Castiel asiente.

“Y es por eso por lo que no van al cielo-”

“Porque el vacío no acepta almas humanas” completa Dean con lo que parece comprensión hacia donde se dirige Castiel, sonriéndole como si el sol hubiera salido detrás de una tormenta “Jack, bribón inteligente”

Castiel le lanza su propia sonrisa divertida.

“Sospecho que fue un movimiento desesperado, quiero decir, ¿un alma humana en un ángel?” Dean murmura una locura mientras se apoya junto a él en el capo del impala “es improbable que subsista junto con la gracia, ambas son energías únicas e infinitas”

“Solo tu podrías haberlo hecho ¿eh, Cass?” le guiña el ojo y Castiel pone los ojos en blanco, apoyándose en Dean cuando este pasa su brazo por sobre sus hombros en un abrazo lateral.

Era por eso que Castiel podía dormir, soñar y saborear los platillos, el motivo de su diferencia entre él y sus hermanos.

“Fue por eso que están mis hermanos libres…” piensa en voz alta mirando el cielo, sintiendo los ojos de Dean sobre “porque en un momento no había nada y luego estaba todo, y el vacío ya no fue vacío”

“Así que…qué, ¿el vacío se enojó y los echo a todos?”

Castiel asiente.

“Exacto, es por eso que hubo un aumento de actividad demoniaca, hasta que por supuesto Rowena tuvo que haber puesto orden enviándolos a todos al infierno”

“Entonces…Cass, ahora no eres solo un ángel emplumado sino también un ángel emplumado versión 2.0” suelta para corregir un segundo después “mi ángel 2.0” a lo que Castiel tararea divertido pasando su brazo por la cintura de Dean, mirándolo encantado, sonriendo cuando los ojos del cazador lo miran con amor.

“De aquí a la eternidad” confirma.

Y los labios de Dean Winchester se encuentran con los suyos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Aquí algunas explicaciones :)
> 
> Puse una frase en curvilínea ya que en mi imaginación eso lo dijo Chuck, estoy poniéndome al día con la serie, pero aun no llego a la parte en que se revela como Dios XD así que probablemente este fuera del canon.
> 
> ¿Cómo saben todos que Dean no respondió a la confesión de Castiel? pues estando despierto en el vacío tuvo mucho tiempo para vagar y conversar con sus hermanos, en lo personal creo que le confeso lo ocurrido a Gabriel y el chismoso se lo dijo a todos jajaja
> 
> ¿Por qué no puede volver al cielo? pienso que Jack quiso premiar a Cass por todo lo que sacrifico, por lo que quería que este permaneciera en la tierra con Dean aun siendo un ángel, quizás cuando estos ya se hayan establecido lo pongan como tutor de algunos ángeles nuevos quienes obviamente han escuchado toda la historia de los Winchester y Castiel.
> 
> Soy débil en cuanto a proposiciones de matrimonio por parte de Dean :( y sobre todo amo que le den mucho a amor y atención a Castiel lo que equivale también a una considerable cantidad de autoculpa por parte del Winchester mayor (en serio hay momentos en la serie que trata muy mal a Cass T.T)


End file.
